Speech recognition relates to the transcription of words spoken by a human. In performing speech recognition, acoustic and language models are used by automated speech recognition (ASR) engines to statistically analyze an encoded utterance in order to create one or more likely text strings that reflect the words of the speaker. Many speech recognition models are neural network-based models that are trained from a corpus of transcribed speech.